1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to networking communication, and more particularly to a modem and method supporting various packet cable protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, VoIP networks distributed in different areas employ different communication protocols, such as the media gateway control protocol (MGCP) or the session initiation protocol (SIP), to communicate. Modems in VoIP networks of different protocols would employ corresponding configuration files to match the communication protocols, such as packet cable 1.0 and 1.5 (short for PC1.X), or packet cable 2.0 (short for PC2.0). The PC1.X is a communication standard used MGCP as VoIP signaling protocol, and the PC2.0 is a communication standard used SIP as VoIP signaling protocol. In practical, the PC1.X matches MGCP and cannot match SIP, and the PC2.0 match SIP and cannot match MGCP. Therefore, in different areas, the modems should employ different communication standards for normal operation. The employed communication standards should be according to the protocol of the VoIP network.
Therefore, what is needed is a modem can employ different communication standards according to the protocol of the VoIP network.